


Tommyinnit's Origin

by Saam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saam/pseuds/Saam
Summary: This is sad so warning for that but this is Tommy's exile into the Technoblade arc.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Tommy's exile

**Author's Note:**

> I for real need to sleep cause I have school on Tuesday but SPAIN WITHOUT THE S FIRST.

Tommy woke up in his tent, again..well not in his tent he was close to the ocean again, had he been sleep walking? Was he longing to go back home that badly? The answer was obvious, of course he did. He missed his home, he missed his friends, mostly Tubbo. Tommy reached for his compass that automatically pointed in Tubbo's direction, the compass hung from around his neck as he grasped it holding in tears. It's been weeks since his exile, his best friend, his brother exiled him by the will of a green bastard. Dream, Tommy resented the name, he cringed thinking about it. That bastard visited him everyday in his exile just to blow up his items and manipulate him into believing he actually cared for him. Tommy knew this but he was tired of Dream's bull, he was tired of his sleepless nights in exile surrounded by dark nights illuminated by the burning torches around his site, keeping unknown threats away. Tommy sighed as he slowly made his way back up to his tent, shoving his body back into his bed tearing at the sheets around him, wrapping himself into the bed hoping to stay there for once, hoping to not wake up half drowned at the bottom of the ocean again. 

Waking up again Tommy was on the floor of his tent wrapped in the cocoon of sheets around him. Tommy winced as he sat up, putting a hand to his head he flinched again feeling pain at the new tender spot, "I guess I hit my head" Tommy thought to himself too tired to form words. Tommy moved away from the pile of sheets moving the tent walls to step outside, observing the light peeking through the cracks of the tent. A few moments of adjusting his eyes to the sun, now blaring dead in his face, Tommy decides to go to his mining cave underground, but whenever he did that, Dream would always come just to blow it all up, he decided against it instead chopping down nearby trees to work on logstedshire. Truth be told Tommy had hidden chests full of iron armour and tools underneath the current logstedshire place. He prayed Dream wouldn't come so he wouldn't have to blow up his things, or have to talk, the thought alone made him wince, his throat was dry so was his mouth, he hadn't uttered a word since ghostbur left, leaving Tommy completely alone for weeks. 

Tommy continued the wood spree chopping down trees and replanting their saplings in the place of the tree. Without turning around Tommy hears the familiar twirl of a trident, indicating that Dream has arrived once more, to torture the poor boy. "Hello!" Dream chirps smiling behind his mask. Tommy doesn't speak, but sighs to himself in his head before turning to Dream. He holds a hand up, wordlessly telling Dream to wait while he pulls out a water bottle from the sack of wood Tommy's been carrying, taking a huge gulp Tommy speaks up, his voice cracks as he speaks, "Hello Dream." He cringed at the forced show he put on for this bastard prick of a so called man. 

"So how have you been? I see your getting wood is it for logstedshire?" Dream asks walking into the half built area. Tommy silently panicked as Dream gets close to his base. He followed in hoping to lure him out unexpectedly without raising suspicion. "Dream I've been quite lonely recently, except for him..look at this mother fuck-" Tommy turns to hear one of his chests being opened. His throat goes dry as his stomach goes belly up, standing completely stunned as Dream arises from the ground. 

He couldn't see it behind that smiley face mask, but Dream was pissed. "Dream I-" Tommy was cut off immediately, Dream planted TNT explosives, turning to watch Tommy. "MY THINGS!!" Tommy shouted jumping into the hole grabbing what he could as Dream lit the explosives while Tommy was still in the pit.

Dream turned to look at Tommy below him, placing more TNT explosives around the area. "Tommy it's time for you to..start over." Dream said coldly as he lit more explosive making them explode leaving craters in their path. 

Tommy pulled himself out of the pit crawling to his knees holding onto the pictures of him and Tubbo to his heart, choking on his tears. He refused to let Dream see him cry, that'd just egg him on to manipulate him more.  
Tommy looked up from the ground, craters were everywhere where his builds use to stand. His heart sank, and his eyes were watery due to the dirt, rocks and pebbles flying into his eyes, and his ears were ringing from being too close to the constant explosions near him. "Come here and watch Tommy." Dream watches as Tommy gets to his feet staring at the younger boy, Tommy stumbled over to Dream watching in horror as he loads his arrows in his bow, setting it aflame aiming at more explosives, sending them into a spiral of repetitive explosions. 

"Tommy it's time for you to start over...build here cause..your here you know? You can't go to the nether, no one can visit you." Tommy's heart sank into his stomach, he was now completely alone. "But...you..you'll still visit?" Tommy couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Eh...at least once a week." Tommy faintly nodded before watching from the corner of his eye, Dream walking off. "Tommy...think about what you did." And with that Dream left.

He looked over toward his nether portal that connected everyone on different places of the SMP. A piece of obsidian gone, it would be easy to replace but noticeable in the nether, so Tommy didn't risk it. Tommy crumbled to his knees choking out sobs as his pictures of him and Tubbo littered to the ground while Tommy clutched onto his compass for dear life, he wanted to sob until nothing but hiccups came out and his hushed tears choked him dead, til his eyes were red, puffy and irritated, but he didn't he held his compass to his chest letting out silent sobs and fat tears roll from his face to his pictures of him and Tubbo on the ground. His brain screamed at him to stop crying, it was getting painful at this point, his heart hammered painfully in his chest, his deep breaths extending his chest until his lungs couldn't take anymore, all coming back out in painfully loud sobs.

He didn't care how loud he was being anymore, he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest in an awfully brutal way. He was desperately hurting, he wanted to leave- be at peace and be happy again with Tubbo, Ranboo and Wilbur. He hadn't noticed but Tommy cried himself to sleep falling asleep near his broken nether portal. The next morning Tommy hoped and wished that when he turned around his builds would still be there and his portal was fine, but instead got blaring sun in his eyes, crater holes, and a broken portal. Immediately after, the memories of yesterday came flooding his mind making him want to choke on his own tears again. 

Tommy rose to his feet suddenly remembering his brother Technoblade didn;t live too far away, he picked up his pictures holding them close, looking around to were trees and saplings once were, Tommy spotted his bag in a ditch near a half drank water bottle, it was a bit ripped up and dirtied but still useable. Tommy packed his pictures and bottle in his bag and made his way to his brother's home.


	2. Techno and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to live with his brother Technoblade. :) This chapter is really soft your welcome.

Tommy trembled as the cold seeped into his skin, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a pathetic attempt to keep warm and body heat, his short sleeved red and white shirt filled with rips from the lack of armour, being in the mines, and the swipes made at him from Dream's sword whenever he remained resistant to Dream's demands. His appearance was horrid, he hoped Techno had a place well enough for him to get back on his feet. Eventually Tommy made it, Techno wasn't home because his horse hadn't made an appearance so Tommy took this as an invitation to come inside. Inside the house was warm and Tommy nearly melted once he closed the door. He made his way around the small cabin scaling up the ladder seeing the second level was were everything was. Tommy found a sewing kit near a brewing stand, Tommy looked around for a t-shirt he could wear, once he found one he took off his current one swinging on Techno's sitting himself down near the brewing stand on a box. Tommy pulled the string through the small needle hole with no issue, he had taken sewing lessons with Puffy before his exile, after she finally got him to sit down and pay attention of course. Tommy was grateful for those skills Puffy taught him, pulling the needle through his torn clothes Tommy zones out repeating the action until the hole was gone, moving on to another one, he thinks about his time with Tubbo and the others.

He sat silently thinking about how Wilbur would scold him anytime he'd playfully hurt Tubbo, he thought about how Tubbo and him would always be in sync with each other, he thought about how many wars he's accidently started just by provoking the wrong people at the wrong time. Tommy felt himself get teary eyed, with his eyes glossed over he pricked his finger, flinching bringing him back into reality, he wiped his tears on his sleeve, continuing to sew his shirt. 

Tommy sighed as he stood from the box lifting his shirt after turning it inside right (cause he had turned it inside out before sewing) admiring his handy work, it was good for his first time actually sewing something and not just repeatedly stabbing a needle and string through a rag doll. Tommy heard the door open behind him but instead of being met with Technoblade he was met with Philza then Techno coming in behind him. "Tommy? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Techno stood straight, with a stern tone lacing his voice. "Listen listen alright I'm not here to cause any problems, alright?" Techno leaned against the door way as Phil stood nearby watching silently confused. "I've been exiled...and..and I can't be out there anymore, listen to me Dream crossed the goddamn line this time..I..I hate that man" Tommy felt himself start to tremble in irritation and his eyes water again. Technoblade's gaze softened once he saw how torn up Tommy really was, Phil's eyebrows furrowed, taking a step in front of Tommy who's head was now toward the ground fighting tears. "Can you explain what happened? It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it right now, Tommy." Phil said softening his voice as he spoke to Tommy, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy nodded slightly shaking from holding in tears so long, "Dream came to visit me like always and...everything was fine until he found the chests of things I had underground...and he blew everything up, destroyed my nether portal and told me 'no one could visit, and..that..that...I couldn't go to the nether." Tommy was starting to hiccup in between his sentences. Phil's expression faltered he couldn't hide how disappointed he was that Tommy got exiled but not in Tommy cause he knew exactly what Dream was trying to do. Techno caught on once Phil turned to him wearing the same unpleased expression, Techno walked over to Tommy putting his cape over his shoulders leading him upstairs to his bedroom to sleep or cry or do what he needed. 

Techno returned downstairs after awkwardly trying to sooth Tommy, eventually he fell asleep. Techno approached Phil who was feeding Edward the enderman a few spare apples he had gotten chopping trees down earlier. "Phil, we've gotta let him stay, it's not safe for him out there." Phil turned to Techno immediately, "I was gonna tell you the same thing, but you do know that having Tommy here is also putting you in danger, cause we don't know if Dream's gonna actually hurt Tommy, or us for that matter just for protecting him, but yet even if he does get Tommy back where would he even put him per say? It's not like he can just put him back in exile on that island he was staying on right?" Techno nodded "I mean he can just come back here putting him in a repetitive cycle. And besides it's not like Dream can keep him apart from some sort of humanity cause the man doesn't even have a house." Techno says chuckling at the end of his sentence. Phil stifles a laugh patting Techno in the arm playfully. "Well Tommy's taken over my bed for the night," Techno chuckles "I'll be down here with Edward tonight, besides I've been meaning to brew a few pots-" Techno turns to see Tommy's shirt sewn up next to his sewing kit on his brewing stand, Phil peers over his shoulder and lifts an eyebrow. "Did Tommy do that?" He asks clearly puzzled "I guess so.." Techno wouldn't admit it but he was impressed. "When did that kid learn how to sew? It's so ironic." Techno crosses his arms. "Well I'm off for the night. I've got this map I found earlier and I'm hoping to find something valuable." Techno nods, "See ya later." He watches as Phil closes the door behind him. 

Techno sighs letting his legs give out collapsing on the floor, he and Phil had been walking all day in full netherite. He usually never voices his complaints but walking around in head to toe armour was tiring and it wore him down to be in it 24/7 excluding when he's at home alone, but now he has Tommy so he's gotta be on his toes watching out for Dream. Techno sighs sitting up grasping a nearby comb, pulling his hair out of the braid it's been in all day, the braid was unraveling and it was about time he had run a comb through his locks of pink hair. Techno heard movement from upstairs, it was unsettling at first but then remembered Tommy. He sat on the floor watching Tommy come down in his cape sloped over his shoulders before making his way on to the floor. 

"Hey.." Tommy says after a moment of silence, "Hey..how ya doin kid?" Techno asks running his fingers through his own hair, pushing his bangs back. "I..I'm feeling better..my eyes are puffy and they hurt but I feel better now that I'm here with you, Techno." Techno's heart melted at Tommy's sincere words, feeling them tug on his heart strings, "Ahh..well..I am your brother so..i..it's only natural." Techno scratched his head looking away in embarrassment, just a few nice words and gifts could make the great Technoblade fall, he really was a giant soft half human piglin. Tommy smiled watching his brother get all embarrassed, it was a rare moment for Tommy as well being honest and soft. Touching really if you think about it, they both trust each other at their most vulnerable. Tommy looked at the comb in Techno's hand after a bit. "Were you gonna comb your hair? Did I interrupt?" Techno shook his head, "Can I? Comb it? I..I..I MEAN IF T...T..THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU-" Tommy sputtered getting immediately flustured after his choice of words. Techno watched his brother fling his arms around dramatically, silently chuckling until his chuckles turned into full on laughter making Tommy freeze putting his arms down, never had he heard Techno laugh like that. "Yes you can if you really want to" Techno says calming down from laughing, handing Tommy his comb.

Tommy walked over to his brother and sat behind him putting Techno between the teen's thighs, combing his older brother's hair. Techno relaxed into the strokes of the comb going again and again through his hair, it was the first time in weeks Techno could feel fully relaxed without armour, dressed in a tang top and some shorts, with his brother. This was definitely a first and a memory he wanted paved into his mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I have an argument essay due Wednesday why can't I write like this in class I'm so done it's not even funny. Plus guys don't be weirdchamp about Techno sitting between Tommy's thighs cause I swear to god I will delete this story.


	3. Saving Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets kidnapped by Dream and it's Techno's job to get him back by any means

Tommy huffed feeling the warmth of his cape that was lazily draped over his shoulders as he shuffled his way outside, shovel in hand, he was told to make a path way for Techno and Phil and any other visitors that made an appearance. He was suppose to do it a few minutes prior but he put it off, sleeping in a few extra minutes. Tommy huffed watching his breath turn into coldness fog in front of him as he struggled to close the door behind him, the snow in front of the door making it a struggle putting the boy between a door and mountains of soft and hard snow. 

Tommy stuck his shovel into the snow clearing it, forming a path for people to walk through, about an hour later he was just about done and proud of himself, Techno and Phil wouldn't be back for a while so Tommy trotted happily back to the house for some of Techno's off limits hot chocolate, he worked for it so he deserved it! Plus Techno always goes soft on him and lets him and Phil have some anyway so it's not really off limits. 

"Tommy!?" He heard a panicked voice shout for him, but he didn't turn around, that voice was Dream. Tommy only picked up his pace _damn well dashing toward Techno's cottage._ Tommy's heart pounded against his ribcage as he heard feet crunching in the snow a few feet behind him. When he reached the door he yanked it open slamming it closed behind him, barricading it with chests and rushed down the ladder downstairs hiding himself in the hole he made the first day Techno left, he closed it off behind him placing stone were his hole was once visible. 

Tommy held himself underground blowing out torches quietly moving around, listening for Dream's foot steps above him. Tommy's eyes watered as he heard Dream getting closer, and closer until he was directly above him, Tommy slid quietly onto the floor making his way to his doors, something was wrong...Dream hadn't moved. Suddenly the floorboard where he was earlier was destroyed, Dream falling in landing on his feet quickly taking notice his surroundings, until he turned and spotted Tommy hovering, back up against a door, "Tommy! There you are! YOUR COMING WITH ME." Dream made his way over to Tommy, grasping his arms as Tommy flailed, kicking his legs, swinging his arms, obviously limited movement, his foot collided with Dream's lower stomach, making him release Tommy, doubling over in pain, Tommy kicks Dream away as he makes his way through the doors, into his mine, closing each door behind him. He knew it wasn't much but at least it would slow him down a bit more. 

Tommy swung his pickaxe toward the stone above him, he had towered up in his mine in a secluded area, Tommy began to dig his way out, seeing dirt he sighed nearly crying tears of joy, never in his life would he be so happy to see dirt, but he heard Dream enter his mine from the heavy footsteps. Tommy swung his pickaxe with desperation, he wanted out and he wanted to see that snow NOW. His heart quickened pace in his chest now slamming against his ribcage as if it were trying to escape too, the patch of grass was ripped by Tommy's pickaxe, wigging his top half through he pulled himself up, but felt a hand wrap around his ankle pulling him back down, panicking Tommy kicked at the person holding him, he hadn't dare think nor speak his name, "TECHNOBLADE!! PHILLLL PHILLLLL!!!" Tommy was panting, tears streaming down his face, wetting his cheeks as he screamed out for his father and brother, "PHILLLL PHILLLL!!!" His voice cracked as he continued to scream. He heard a sigh come from below him, momentarily stopping his cries for help, "Give it a rest Tommy no one can hear you." Tommy's eyes filled again, he was going to cry again, he felt his heart drop, he knew those words were true deep down but continued to scream through a horse and horribly cracked voice, part of him just wanted to give up, his exposed arms were freezing and his tears stuck to his face, his breathing got heavier, coming out in small huffs and gasps for air as he continued to cry, scream and flail.

Eventually Dream grew tired pulling out a needle from his bag, holding on to Tommy's foot. "I really didn't want to resort to this...but you leave me no choice." Dream stabbed the needle into Tommy's leg, feeling him go limp almost immediately, "I guess he was more tired than I thought." Dream pulled Tommy down from his rabbit hole bringing him on his shoulder, carrying him out of Techno's house.   


"We're back Tommy!" Techno called as he entered the house, hanging up his cloak. Techno waited for a response for a moment, Philza came in before he called for Tommy. "Techno...I think Tommy's been kidnapped...His cape was just laying out in the snow and there are slightly bigger footprints leading away from here." Philza pointed in the direction of the footprints. Techno's eyes widened taking in the differences, he was boiling with rage, and he knew exactly who took him, _"Dream that bitch."_ Techno huffed angrily, grabbing his cloak off the hook he grabbed The Axe of Peace, leaving in the direction of the footprints without a word.

Philza grabbed his own enchanted weapons following after Techno shortly. 

_"I swear Tommy, I will save you, and if he has harmed a hair on your head I will make him suffer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I got a lil cheesy at the end :] BUT But but did I do a good job writing this chapter!?


End file.
